


Snow White

by arsatine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blindness, I wrote this while listening to the goblin ost, Light Angst, M/M, Snow, im sorry, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: "I'm watching them, you standing by my side."Kenma clasped his hand around a snowflake that had dropped onto his outstretched palm."But it doesn't count if both of us can't see it. You just switched our places. You, who can't see; and me, who's seeing everything."





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i wrote this when i was bored and listening to the Goblin OST
> 
> Im sorry if this sucks lmaooo

It was cold. And white. Snow white.

The white snowflakes spiraled downwards, a few landing on his palm, dotting his hair white, and every now and then, some, sliding down his nose.

The first snowfall for the year; his first snowfall in his life.

"It's amazing." The dark-haired boy beside him commented, eyes seemingly fixated on the falling snowflakes.

His messy hair was hidden behind a beanie, mouth curved up in a small smile. At first glance, first thought that would probably go through your mind would be "He's devilishly handsome. Probably has pretty eyes too.." But at closer glance...

The shorter boy tensed up, clasping the other boy's hand in his tightly.

"You can't even see them, dumbass..." He mumbled, casting his eyes downward, kicking lightly at the snow that had accumulated around his feet.

"No, I can't." Kuroo agreed. "But I can feel them. And I still have memories of them, so it doesn't really matter. Is it as beautiful as I described them?"

"Yeah... Exactly like how you described them." Kenma choked out, a tear falling down his cheek. "You promised we'd see them together. Every winter. You promised that you wouldn't need to describe them to me, since we'd be watching the snow fall together."

Kuroo squeezed Kenma hand. "What are we doing right now, then?"

"I'm watching them, you standing by my side." Kenma clasped his hand around a snowflake that had dropped onto his outstretched palm. "But it doesn't count if both of us can't see it. You just switched our places. You, who can't see; and me, who's seeing everything."

"Kenma... It's-"

"It's my fault. I kept on saying over and over again that I wanted to see. See the same things you could see. View the world by your side. To see more than just darkness. I was selfish."

Kuroo reached out beside him, grasping Kenma's shoulder. "Don't say that. I allowed you to be selfish, It's not your fault that I volunteered to do the operation. I knew what would happen-"

"Then why did you do it?" Kenma interrupted, gripping Kuroo's arm tightly with his other hand. "You knew that you would lose your sense of sight,so why?! Why would you give up something so precious for someone like me?!"

"Someone like- What the fuck do you mean by that?Stop degrading yourself Kenma! I was ready for this for months!" Kuroo lashed out, voice tinged with frustration. "I kept going to places I've always wanted to go to, starting months before the operation, exploring everything I could, writing down where they were just so I could show you! We might not be seeing the same sights together but I've seen them already and it's your turn, Kenma. And don't you fucking dare think that it's your fault because this was my choice and I plan to shoulder the responsibilities of my actions. I didn't do this for you loathe and blame yourself. So, Kenma, please... Just make the most of what I gave you."

Kenma froze, cheeks wet with tears, staring at Kuroo. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his pale hands and fisted the lapels of Kuroo's coat.

"Kenma, what-"

Then before he could lose his courage, he tugged Kuroo down, pressing the taller boy's lips to his.

Despite the cold weather, Kuroo's lips were warm, a bit chapped since he kept on picking on them, a habit Kenma noticed in the couple months since he started seeing.

'So this is what kissing feels like.' Kenma thought, since he had heard from when his sister read romantic novels to him before. 'It's not that breathtaking or perfect like the books say.'

Their noses were pressed together awkwardly, and Kenma was slightly standing on his toes, snow falling on their hair. It wasn't perfect by the general standards, and Kenma didn't have any experience whatsoever, but he knew that he probably wouldn't want it any other way.

He slowly released Kuroo, gently pushing him upright. "Ah." Kuroo breathed out, ears tinged pink."That wasn't what I had imagined our first kiss to be like but, or would've wanted, considering I wanted us to both have our visions intact, and you not crying but I can't deny that that was the closest to perfect."

Kenma managed to crack a grin, reaching out and cupping Kuroo's jaw. "I'm sorry for being so ungrateful, Kuro."

"I don't really care, as long as you're happy."

Kenma took Kuroo's hand between his own, intertwining their fingers together. "I promise..." He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against Kuroo's knuckles, softly kissing them. "I promise that I'll find a way to get your vision back, in a way that doesn't involve me losing my vision again. I promise I'll find a way to make us see the sights you wanted me to see together. I promise that I'll give you the first kiss you imagined, both our visions intact, me not crying. Until then, I promise that I'll be your eyes, the same way you were mine all these years. I promise I'll help you through this darkness, holding your hand.

I love you, Tetsurou. I promise I always have, and I always will."

Kuroo's lips parted breathing softly, creating light mists in the frosty air. "Wow, Kenma... That was very poetic, especially for you."

The smaller boy frowned, hitting Kuroo on the arm. "You ruined the moment, you dumbass."

Kuroo lifted his hands in surrender. "I love you too, Kenma."

"...I know."

A snowflake fluttered down from the sky, perching on Kenma's nose briefly, before dropping down gracefully to the ground.

"Thank you again, Kuro. It's beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> *rereads it again* okay this officially sucks pls kill me now


End file.
